The Light in the Dark
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: Kol has been told to use Davina to find out what she's hiding but he's never been one to stick to a plan. Kolvina, Kavina, KolxDavina
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be writing this I have way to many stories going but here I am and I really like this couple they're so cute! and its Daniel Sharman ;) I don't know how often I'll update my other stories come first.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Kol (POV)**

When I get into my room I push the papers off the table in a fit of rage.

Mikael's alive.

He won't hurt me he doesn't even know who I am… but he will hurt my family.

I don't care about them especially not Nik, he can rot in hell with the rest of my so called family. They don't care about me why should I care whether they live?

I fall back onto my bed. I feel my phone buzz.

"Who is it?" I answer angrily.

"Kaleb I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" I hear Davina's voice replies frantically.

"I didn't realise it was you." I say interrupting her.

"I can explain." She says sounding panicked.

I do not want to risk Mother or Finn listening in and learning of Mikael.

"How about tomorrow for coffee." I suggest.

"Last time we were meant to have coffee for stood me up." She reminded me.

"I promise I will show up, cross my heart." I say with a cheeky smile.

"Fine but if you don't I will hex you!" she teases.

"I'm sure you will." I say with a grin, thinking of a similar word.

She laughs sounding embarrassed.

"I should go. I shall see you tomorrow Davina." I say.

"And I'll see you, Kaleb." She whispers before hanging up.

I smile and take out my grimoire. A thousand years without magic makes someone quite rusty.

**The next morning.**

I walk into the kitchen where Finn is sitting with a cup of tea and a newspaper.

"How domestic of you." I tease using my magic to pick up an apple before taking a large bite.

"Do you mind? I am trying to read." Finn sighs.

"And I am trying to annoy you." I reply.

"Boys don't fight." Mother says entering the room.

"As much as I love playing happy family I have coffee with Davina." I announce.

"Good. Next time convince her to bring you to her room." Mother says.

"Pimped out by my own Mother, This family is worse than I thought."

"Just go already." Finn grumbles.

I smirk and do as I'm told (that's a first)

"Hello Darling." I say taking a seat across from Davina.

She looked gorgeous with her dark curls falling down face outlining her stunning features.

"And only five minutes late." She points out.

"I'm not one for mornings." I shrug taking a sip of the coffee she ordered for me.

She rolls her eyes.

"You were going to explain why you have a 1000 year old murderer as a pet" I point out taking a seat.

"Klaus is a monster and he deserves to die and who better to kill him than Mikael." She explains.

"So you resurrected someone known for being a monster to kill another monster?" I ask sarcastically.

"I know what I'm doing." She responds stubbornly.

"I don't mean to be a prick but if you did you wouldn't have resurrected Mikel the destroyer!"

"I'll handle it." She hisses.

"Fine but I'm helping."

"No you're not." She says stubbornly.

"Afraid if you spend too much time with me you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself?" I ask cheekily.

She blushes.

"I don't trust you. You could be working with Klaus."

"Trust me I have no interest in working with that monster." I reply honestly.

"Well I still don't trust you." She points out.

"Good. Trust gets people killed." I say looking away.

She stares at me for a moment.

"Enjoying the view?" I tease.

She laughs.

"Will you stop flirting?" she asks.

"Will you stop flirting back?" I reply giving her a flirty look.

She laughs again

"Keep telling yourself that and I should go." She says getting up.

"Come on love you didn't even finish your coffee." I point out.

"I said I'd come for Coffee not that I would finish it and I'm meeting my friend."

"Competition?" I ask with a cheeky smile "I could probably take him."

"He's gay." she explains.

"Good for me and have fun with your friend Darling."

"Bye Kaleb." She says before walking away


	2. Chapter 2

**Davina (POV)**  
>I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room.<p>

"Good morning Darling." A familiar accent greets.

"What happened? Where's Mikael?" I ask frantically.

I look down at my risk to see my bracelet is gone.

"I'm sorry."

"Where's Mikael? Marcel? Josh?" I ask with a pit in my stomach.

"Your friends are fine but Mikael is dead." He explains.

"What happened?" I ask feeling slightly better.

"Mikael found me and forced me to undo the spell, then he found Klaus. Klaus killed him." He explains.

It didn't work… he couldn't kill Klaus. At least my friends are okay.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get involved…" I begin.

"It's quite alright love. I managed to get you in bed."

I laugh. "Now who's using someone for their body?"

He grins.

"So where are we?" I ask.

"An old property on the out skirts of town." He explains.

"Why hasn't Klaus killed me yet?" I ask nervously.

"That bartender convinced him otherwise, and I took you before he could change his mind."

"Okay. Thank you." I say with a warm smile.

"My pleasure, gorgeous." He says sitting next to me.

"So what now?" I ask aware of our close proximity.

"Well…" he begins before his phone buzzes.

"Bloody hell." He mutters.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's my Mother. I have to go but no running off." He explains getting up.

"Okay." I saw disappointed.

"I will be back in no time, love." He says before walking off.

I pull out my phone to see six missed calls and a billion texts."

I decide to text Josh.

**I'm safe, don't worry about me. – Davina**

I decide to explore the house.

More like mansion.

I look out to see a marge spiral stair case and architecture that looked like it was from the 1800's

**Kol (POV)**

I pretend to listen as Mother interrogates me.

"Where did you go? Has Davina called you yet? She still hasn't been found."

"Relax. I was just checking out the clubs. They've changed quite a bit in 200 years." I lie.

Finn clearly doesn't believe me.

"We have a guest, your brother Elijah."

"By guest you mean you went along with your plan." I sigh

"Is my presence necessary? I suspect you can handle it on your own." I say wanting to get back to Davina.

"You are a part of this family too. Don't you want to see your brother?" She asks suspiciously.

Perhaps a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Fine but just a few minutes." I agree.

**Elijah (POV)  
><strong>I hear two people coming down the stairs.

"Your futile attempt at bringing out my humanity are for naught." I warn.

"Maybe but it sure looks fun." A tall boy with golden curls and a square jaw.

"Kol." I say, recognising the mischievous glint in his eye.

"The one and only."

"Who would have thought you agreeing to be human?"

"Your brother has seen the error off his ways." Esther explains.

I scoff.

"I do not need to be supervised, Mother." He sighs, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, call me when it is done." She agrees before leaving.

"Where were we?"

"You were explaining why you agreed to be human and a child." I say.

"You obviously weren't paying attention when we were human, allow me to remind you." He says before I feel a sharp pain.

_I watch as Klaus raises his bow to the deer before missing and causing it to flee._

_Before it is out of sight, it freezes in mid-air._

_"__ know what father says about magic." I sigh._

_"__You should be thanking me, brother. You know what Mikael will do if he fails." Kol points out. _

_"__Take another shot." Kol says to Niklaus._

_"__I do not need you to assist me." He hisses._

_"__Just do it, Nik." He sighs._

_Niklaus grits his teeth before shooting an arrow through the deer._

"Unlike you I loved my powers, of course I loved draining people of every drop of their delicious blood more but beggars can't be choosers." I explain.


End file.
